Texas para siempre
by riatha
Summary: Spoilers de la tercera temporada. Matt está triste y Tim decide animarle. PWP totalmente. Tim/Matt. NC-17. Slash.


Ya casi no se acordaba de cómo era. De no ser el quarterback, de ser un cero a la izquierda, de ser el suplente.

Nunca le había importado, y sin embargo, ahí estaba esa sensación punzante entre las costillas, un poco a la izquierda, empezando justo debajo de la segunda costilla y extendiéndose hasta debajo de la quinta; ampliándose al inspirar y atorando la garganta.

_Dolía._

La falta de confianza, el ser sustituido después de haber ganado, el recibir una patada por un trabajo bien hecho, el poner a McCoy en su lugar aún siendo un jugador ejemplar.

No era justo. No lo era. Los dos lo sabían.

-Lo siento, Matt.

La voz del entrenador Taylor aún resonando en la cabeza. No le consolaba. _No era justo._

-L a vida no siempre es justa, Saracen.

Estaba sentado en los bancos del vestuario, pelota en las manos, casco al lado. Mirada gacha y pinta de venir de un funeral.

En cierta forma ha sido eso; su muerte como quarterback. Una muerte dolorosa e inesperada, súbita, injusta. _Como todas las muertes._

-No seas melodramático, Saracen. Y no pongas esa cara, te oigo pensar.

-Lárgate, Riggins. Ahora no tengo ganas de escucharte.

-Puedo mantenerme en silencio, si quieres.

-No puedes.

-Cierto, pero puedo intentarlo.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Iba a hacerlo igualmente. Lo que quisiera. Era Timothy Riggins, al fin y al cabo. El puto número treinta y tres, que pasaba más horas del día borracho que sobrio, que salía al campo con el aliento apestando a cerveza y aun así corría más rápido que nadie, como si huyera de algo, empotrándose contra los contrarios de forma casi suicida, ciego de rabia y de alcohol, con la camiseta pegándose a la piel por el sudor y las piernas pesando cada vez más pero manteniendo el mismo ritmo. _Como si pudiera decirle qué hacer._

Matt volvió a bajar la cabeza y empezó a pasarse la pelota de una mano a otra.

-Ni siquiera Street podía haber competido con él. No tenías ninguna oportunidad.

-Gané el estatal.

-Ganamos.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, Matt sentado en el banco y Tim de pie, sólo ahí, mirándole.

Matt le pasó la pelota apenas sin fuerza, con algo de derrota en el movimiento.

-Ponle energía, Saracen.

-Ya no me quedan fuerzas.

Y Tim no sabía muy bien de qué hablaba, pero le lanzó la pelota con fuerza, directa al pecho. Matt la atrapó con facilidad y la devolvió con igual fuerza. Jugaron durante un rato sin hablar y sin mirarse, sólo tirándose la pelota cada vez con más rapidez y potencia.

-¿Salimos fuera?

Riggins asintió y Saracen se levantó y echó a correr, atrapando la pelota con facilidad cuando Tim se la lanzó.

_Intercambian papeles, corren por la hierba entre risas, lanzándose la pelota contra el pecho y saltando para cogerla aún sin ser necesario, se bloquean uno al otro y se llaman por sus números._

-¡Vamos, Siete! ¿Acaso no puedes pararme?

Echó a correr hacia la línea de fondo y Matt corrió hacia él, Riggins pareció zafarse y ya estaba gritando _¡Touchdown, Saracen! _cuando una mano se enganchó en su tobillo. Cayó con lentitud y apenas había tocado el suelo cuando Matt cayó sobre él. Tim se rió y Matt cogió la pelota que había salido rodando.

-¡Tú pierdes, Treinta y tres!

-Me rindo, me rindo.

Matt se levantó y extendió la mano para ayudar a Riggins a levantarse, Tim sonrió y estiró hacia él, consiguiendo a duras penas salir de debajo de Saracen, que había caído sobre él, y echar a correr hacia el vestuario.

-¡El último que llegue paga la birra!

Corrió hacia el vestuario sin darle tiempo a Matt a preguntar "¿Qué birra?". Matt se levantó y corrió entre risas y gritos de protestas. _Perdió._

-Eso no ha sido justo, Riggins.

-Creí que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto.

Matt desvió la mirada y el tema.

-¿Qué decías de birra?

-Que tú invitas.

Riggins sonrió y Matt asintió.

Se dirigieron a las duchas aún jadeando por la carrera y con la sensación de que el mundo les pesaba sobre los hombros.

-Date prisa, Saracen, no quiero tener que esperarte como a la nena que eres.

-No soy yo el que usa suavizante para el pelo, Riggins.

-Tú sólo asegúrate de acabar pronto. O te quedas aquí.

-Entonces nadie pagaría tus cervezas.

Riggins rió a carcajadas y Matt sonrió de forma tímida, como quien espera un golpe que no llega. Riggins estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de recuperar el aliento.

****

Llegaron al pub apenas una hora después. Matt no recordaba haberlo visto nunca y cuando lo mencionó en voz alta Tim sólo dijo:

-No eres precisamente el alma de la fiesta.

Y Matt iba a responder, pero llegaron a la puerta y Tim abrió y se olvidó de lo que iba a decir.

-No hay strippers.

-¿Querías que hubiera strippers?

-A decir verdad no. Sólo… me sorprende.

-También puedo pasarlo bien sin chicas. Siempre y cuando haya alcohol, claro.

-Claro.

Se acercaron a la barra esquivando mesas y grupos de hombres jugando a cartas, alguno de ellos saludó a Tim con un movimiento de cabeza y éste dio un par de palmadas afectuosas en la espalda acompañadas de consejos sobre qué cartas tirar.

-Espero que no me hayas mirado las cartas para ayudar a ese cabrón de mi hermano, Riggins.

-Nunca se me ocurriría, Roberts.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la barra, el camarero, un hombre de unos cincuenta años con apariencia un tanto feroz, les estaba esperando.

-¿Lo de siempre, Riggins?

-No, ponme dos whiskies. Paga él.

-Dijiste que íbamos a beber cerveza.

-Mentí.

Hablaron de futbol y de Julie, Tim le habló de Lyla y de cómo cuando estaba con ella sentía que podía correr más rápido y derribar a cuantos rivales fuera necesario, Matt se rió y le llamó sentimental.

-Estoy borracho, puedo ser sentimental si quiero.

Matt asintió con una sonrisa y pidió otro whisky para Riggins y una cerveza para él. Aun así, a las dos horas estaban tan borrachos que apenas se tenían en pie.

-Vamos, te llevo a casa.

-No puedes conducir así. Estás borracho.

-No estoy borracho.

-Sí lo estás, conduciré yo.

-Tú también estás borracho.

-¿Así que reconoces que estás borracho?

-No he dicho eso.

-Lo has dicho.

Después de una discusión de más de veinte minutos sobre cual de los dos estaba más borracho se decidieron finalmente a usar la lógica. _Lo echaron a suertes._

-Papel gana a piedra, yo gano.

-¿Eso es que conduces, Saracen?

-No me acuerdo.

-Yo tampoco, espera, que voy a echar una meada y lo decidimos al mejor de tres.

-El trato no era así.

-No te acuerdas de cómo era el trato.

-Cierto.

_Matt Saracen, lógico, racional y educado incluso con más cervezas y whiskies encima de los que pueda recordar._

Cuando Riggins volvió, decidió que puede que estuviera demasiado borracho para conducir, pero Saracen también.

-Y la camioneta es mía y nadie que no sea yo la va a conducir.

-Muy maduro, Riggins.

-Es mía. Cállate, Saracen.

****

Llevaban sentados en esa camioneta media hora. En silencio y escuchando una emisora de música country que Matt odiaba profundamente, cosa que no se atrevía a decir porque Tim cantaba una canción tras otra y cuando empezaba a sonar una que le gustaba especialmente cerraba los ojos un momento, tarareando entre dientes y diciendo de vez en cuando:

-Esto es música, joder.

Y de repente Riggins dejó de cantar, sólo cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba contra el asiento, tarareando a veces y quedándose medio dormido.

-Te estás durmiendo, Riggins.

-Si sigues hablando no.

-Ya me callo.

Pasó un rato y al final, el que habló fue Riggins.

-¿No te pasa que cuando estás un poco borracho tienes unas ganas tremendas de follar?

-No.

La carcajada de Riggins resonó en el interior de la camioneta, ahogando la música country que seguía sonando y haciendo sonreír un poco a Matt.

-Pues joder, yo siempre me pongo muy cachondo.

Y sin más explicación desabrochó el pantalón y metió la mano por debajo, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Oh joder, sí.

-¿Pero qué haces?

-¿Necesitas un croquis, Saracen?

-Voy a salir fuera mientras acabas con esto.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Y lo que quería en realidad era salir de ahí, abrir la puerta de la camioneta y bajar y dejar de oír a Riggins gemir y suspirar, apartar la vista de la mano moviéndose bajo los pantalones y dejar de pensar en como se sentiría ser él el que lo hiciera. Lo que quería era no pensar en los labios entreabiertos de Riggins ni en el olor a whisky que desprendía.

En vez de eso, se quedó muy quieto y en silencio, mirando atentamente lo que hacía Riggins y sintiendo el alcohol agolparse en la entrepierna. _Porque era el alcohol._

-Dios, sí.

Y Riggins se mordió el labio y se corrió con un gemido largo y profundo, limpiándose luego la mano en los vaqueros y mirando fijamente a Saracen.

-Parece que al final sí te calienta beber.

Sonrió de medio lado y miró el bulto evidente de Matt.

-¿Necesitas ayuda ahí abajo?

-No.

-Yo creo que sí.

Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más le desabrochó los pantalones y metió la mano bajo el calzoncillo.

-Vaya que necesitas ayuda.

Matt gimió y Tim se rió un poco.

-Más alto, Siete.

-Cállate, Riggins.

-No creo que quieras seguir por ahí. Puedo parar.

-No.

-Entonces gime.

Y Matt gimió, porque Tim Riggins tenía la mano metida en sus pantalones, porque le acariciaba con el pulgar mientras le miraba con la vista nublada por el alcohol y sonreía de medio lado.

-Voy a besarte, Saracen.

No le dio tiempo a contestar, la lengua de Tim entró de forma agresiva y sin preguntar, como lo hacía todo siempre Riggins. Sabía a whisky y a hombre, si es que eso era un sabor. Le agarraba el mentón con una mano y seguía moviendo la otra bajo el pantalón de Matt.

-Besas como una nena, Saracen.

Y Saracen le empujo contra la ventana del asiento del conductor, besándole con agresividad y frotando las caderas contra las de Riggins. Le mordió el labio inferior mientras desabrochaba la camisa de Riggins, que seguía con una mano en los pantalones de Matt y usaba la otra para apoyarse contra la ventana y no caer.

-Detrás, Matt. Ya.

-Vale.

Lo pensó.

-No, espera. Hace frío.

-No puedo maniobrar aquí, Saracen.

-Vale.

Salieron a toda prisa y subieron a la parte de atrás con algo de dificultad. Riggins desdobló una manta que había en una esquina y Saracen tuvo la sensación de que no era la primera persona que acababa en esa parte de atrás. Quizás sí _el primero._

-Haz algo con esto, Riggins.

Y Riggins sólo se rió y le besó mientras le bajaba un poco los pantalones y el calzoncillo.

-Siempre me he preguntado como sabe.

Matt iba a preguntar el qué, pero entonces Tim se apartó un poco el pelo para atrás, y se agachó, metiéndosela en la boca, así que lo único que pudo decir fue:

-Oh Riggins, joder.

Lo que no era muy coherente, pero resultaba bastante expresivo y eficaz.

No es que tuviera mucho con que comparar, pero estaba bastante seguro de que esa iba a ser la mejor mamada de su vida. Cerró los ojos mientras notaba la lengua de Riggins contra él y todo era húmedo y cálido y sabía un poco a whisky y cerveza y no estaba muy seguro de ir a recordarlo al día siguiente, pero Tim Riggins le estaba chupando la polla y se sentía como dios.

-Quiero follarte.

-¿Eh?

-Te he chupado la polla, Saracen. Ahora quiero follarte.

Y Matt Saracen estaba bastante seguro que la respuesta a eso tenía que ser un no. Un no contundente y firme. Un "_ni de puta coña, Riggins"_. Pero estaba muy caliente y Tim iba a hacer que se corriera. De alguna forma tenía sentido.

Así que en vez de decir algo se quitó la camiseta y se bajó un poco más los pantalones ante la mirada de Riggins. Se giró y se colocó de rodillas, apoyando las manos contra la ventana trasera de la cabina.

-Vamos, Riggins, no vaya a ser que se me pase el efecto del alcohol.

-Tengo más cerveza ahí.

Señaló una esquina de la batea y Matt rodó los ojos.

-Hazlo y cállate.

Riggins se colocó detrás de Matt, se bajó un poco los pantalones y acabo de desabrocharse la camisa.

-Siempre he querido hacer esto, Saracen.

-Pues hazlo de una maldita vez.

-Tú mandas, quarterback.

Saracen iba a recordarle que ya no era el quarterback, que de hecho por eso estaban ahí, que ya no daba más órdenes y volvía a ser el sustituto, pero Riggins entró de un empujón y lo único que pudo hacer fue ahogar un grito contra el antebrazo y apretar los dientes.

-Ni se te ocurra parar, Riggins.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

Tim empezó a moverse poco a poco, apenas ondulando las caderas y dando tiempo a Matt a acostumbrarse. Cuando éste gimió y dijo algo como _"joder, Riggins",_ Tim pensó que era un buen momento para acelerar el ritmo.

Después de eso dejó de pensar. Sólo era empujar y salir, entrar, frotar, acariciar a Matt, cogerle la polla entre los dedos y masturbarle a la vez que se lo follaba, morder el hombro y susurrarle guarradas mientras embestía una y otra vez.

-Recibes de miedo, Siete, deberías plantearte hacerlo en el campo también.

-Joder, Saracen, qué estrecho estás.

-Mañana tenemos que repetir esto, Matthew, me encanta follarte.

Y Matt sólo gemía y empujaba un poco hacia atrás entre _"joder, Riggins"_ y jadeos de aprobación.

Cuando Matt se corrió, lo hizo quedándose muy quieto y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos entrecerrados y la sensación de que iba a desmayarse en cuanto acabara. A continuación, Riggins rugió más que gimió y se corrió dentro de él mordiéndole el hombro y acercándole contra él, dejándose caer hacia atrás una vez hubo acabado y llevándose a Matt con él.

-No ha estado mal, Siete.

-Deberíamos volver a casa.

Se levantaron y se vistieron sin apenas mirarse, de forma apresurada y sabiendo que el olor a alcohol y sexo era evidente para cualquiera que se les acercara un poco. _No era un mal olor._

-Conduzco yo, Saracen, es mi camioneta.

Y Matt asintió y saltó de la caja para dirigirse a la cabina.

-Oye, ¿quedamos después del partido a tomar una birra?

-Te recuerdo que no juego, Riggins.

-Te recuerdo que vas a ir igual, siempre haces lo que hay que hacer, Saracen.

Matt se quedó callado durante un rato mientras Tim conducía.

-Hecho, pero esta vez invitas tú.

-He acabado pagando yo esta vez, Saracen.

-La vida no es justa.

Riggins sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

-No lo es.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Saracen, Riggins levantó el puño y dijo con voz solemne:

-¿Texas para siempre?

Y Matt no estaba seguro de cómo ni porqué, pero le pareció que se trataba de un trato. Con Tim Riggins. No parecía una gran idea. _Levantó el puño._

-Texas para siempre.


End file.
